It All Started With Karaoke
by luved247
Summary: Draco and Harry are both drunk at the same karaoke bar... will this bring up new and exciting adventures for the two? *wink wink* plz comment XD


It All Started With Karaoke 

Our story starts out on a fairly normal day at the green viper bar and karaoke.

Harry got up from the stool he was sitting on while sloshing firewhiskey on the floor. "it's my-oof-" he tripped over an invisible foot "turn to sing! Pick a hic... good... hic...song for me." Harry had drunkenly made it to the stairs of the stage and thankfully got up. The screen with lyrics lit up.

The song that came up was a popular parody to "when you look me in the eyes" by the Jonas Brothers. Harry smiled, he had been dancing to this song this morning!

"When you fuck me in the ass,

I get a glimpse of heaven

Everything's alright

When you're right here by my side.

When you fuck me in the ass,

and tell me that you love me

Everything's alright"

(Draco POV)

God, what a terrible day, first I found out that my father was the one who killed Blaise, I'm fucking engaged to pansy of all people and my mother is going through some sort of depression! Only one way to forget about everything, if only for one bloody night... get drunk till I can't walk and have a snog-session with some random chick... or dude... I couldn't tell what I was craving yet.

I sat down by the bar and looked up to see the last person I had expected to be here, Harry Potter. This couldn't get any bloody fucking worse! As the song started I gave out a snort only to be stared at by everyone in hearing range.

The song was of course one of my favorites, a Jonas Brothers parody of when you look me in the eyes. in fact I had been singing that in the shower today... what a coincidence. man, if only it was the actual Jonas Brothers performing instead of a drunken Potter. Gawd they were hot, especially Joe. Wow, must stop thinking like that or people might suspect it has something to do with Potter.

I turned my attention back at Potter, his eyes were scanning the room carefully when his eyes spotted mine. The chorus kicked in... "when you fuck me in the ass..." Holy fucking Salazar! Potter was still looking at me as he sang those words. My brain froze and I inaudibly opened and closed my mouth a few times finally managing a noise like "hwa..."

The man sitting next to me sniggered. "Looks like someone's been getting busy with the chosen one lately." I couldn't believe what was happening. I probably wasn't drunk enough yet either so I ordered a whole bottle of firewhiskey all for my darling self.

--

Draco Malfoy was completely pissed, if you've ever been drunk and though it was bad, he was at least five times worse off. Draco couldn't stop laughing, something had hit him, or he had popped one of the springs in his brain that made it work. He tumbled backward from laughter and hit his head yet this only made him burst out into more hysterical giggles.

Draco stood up, or more like used a random persons leg to pull himself up. he grabbed onto the man's shirt as he stumbled once more.

"Oops..." giggles, "sorry about that" draco looked up into the man's face, OMFM! It was Potter! Draco groaned internally, he must have a curse today. But Harry wasn't the same person Draco remembered, he had grown into a really irresistible and sexy man, and Draco appeared to have noticed too because he took potter into his arms and began ravaging him. First his lips, then neck, then chest. The two men were shirtless lying on the floor ravaging each other while the rest of the bar cheered them on.

Harry broke the snog-fest "Hey drake, what's the one place you've always wanted to have sex but couldn't?" Harry gasped because draco had started to suck on his nipple.

"At the Dursleys while they listen to us" draco flushed a sly grin at Harry's amazed expression and with a flick of his wand apparated them to Harry's room at the Dursleys but put a charm on the house so that the Dursleys couldn't escape.

Apparently Harry thought they had been parted too long because he jumped Malfoy and vanished their clothes wordlessly. Harry gently sucked on Draco's nipple hearing the pleasured cries escape the beautiful blonde's lips. His tongue then traced down to the other boy's belly button and stuck his tongue inside and began to fiddle around with it. Draco moaned in pleasure and arched his back. Carefully harry moved his tongue lower and lower causing Draco's cock to spring at full attention. He traced his fingers gently up and down the cock treasuring every moan and groan escaping Draco's lips.

"Just suck me already!" draco yelled in frustration. Harry grinned slyly.

"Or maybe I should make you suffer a bit more...or not. I can't let this all go to waste." Harry took the whole of Draco's cock inside his mouth and sucked and blew and twirled his tongue around draco's cock teasingly. Draco's hands were entangled in Harry's hair pushing the boy further towards his throbbing cock. Finally Draco exploded into Harry's moth who willingly downed it all licking his lips as he maintained eye contact with draco. He let out another pleasured moan.

"Now it's your turn" Draco growled seductively flipping harry roughly to the bottom. "Would you like lubricant or dry?"

"Dry" harry rasped not knowing what possessed him to say so.

Draco licked his lips, not many were brave enough to choose that option but if he was willing... He positioned himself above Harry and thrust his cock into Harry's tight hole. Harry let out a groan of pain mixed with insurmountable pleasure. Draco's cock continued to slide in and out of Harry in a rhythmic motion.

"Draco, please harder, faster, I want you to fuck me senseless" Harry panted.

Obediently he thrust his cock in with more force. Harry's loud groans of "yes's" could probably be heard around the whole neighborhood. Draco was practically torturing Harry by the way he was slamming him into the bed but harry only wanted more. Draco's hand slid to the front of Harry's body grabbing his cock and massaging it so that they could come at the same time.

Draco and Harry lay panting next to each other, legs and arms entangled, still not realizing that Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin had been listening the whole time in horror...


End file.
